xmen_comicsfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Katherine Anne Pryde (Terra-616)
}} HISTÓRIA KATTY PRYDE Katherine foi batizada com esse nome em homenagem à sua avó. Seus pais, os judeus Carmen e Terri Pryde estavam próximos de se separar justo quando surgiram grandes dores de cabeça na garota: eram seus poderes começando a aflorar aproximadamente aos 13 anos e meio. Um dia, Kitty subiu para seu quarto, sentindo a pior dor de cabeça de sua vida. Deitada na cama, fechou os olhos, desejando que ela passasse. E passou. Para sua surpresa, quando abriu os olhos, encontrava-se na sala de estar. Sem saber, a jovem havia usado, pela primeira vez, seu poder de atravessar objetos sólidos. O professor Charles Xavier a localizou com o Cérebro e enviou Colossus, Tempestade e Wolverine para encontrá-la, sem saber que o Clube do Inferno também monitorava as atividades do super computador e estavam em busca dela. Os 3 X-Men acabam presos pelo Clube e ela demonstra uma coragem fora do comum para alguém de sua idade e sem experiencia resgatando a equipe. X-Men Com isso, Kitty ficou muito próxima dos 3 X-Men que a recrutaram; adotou Tempestade como uma grande amiga a considerando como uma irmã mais velha, tinha uma forte atração por Colossus e Wolverine passou a ser seu grande professor. Mas nem todos os X-Men possuíam a simpatia de Kitty; a jovem tinha pavor da aparência demoníaca de Noturno. Apesar de toda a preocupação que os X-Men tinham com a jovem, a mutante sempre passou pelas missões da Sala de Perigo com bastante facilidade, atravessando tudo sem problema algum. Em diversas missões provou o seu valor na equipe. Principalmente quando, sozinha, combateu um demônio N’garai que havia invadido a mansão. Mesmo com esse grande feito, a jovem ficou chateada com Logan e Kurt que fizeram piadas por ela ter quebrado boa parte dos aparelhos eletrônicos ao escapar do demônio. Sua versão 30 anos no futuro conhecida como Kate Pryde, tem sua consciência enviada ao passado incorporando na jovem Kitty e dando início à sua missão: evitar o assassinato do senador Robert Kelly pelos membros da Irmandade de Mutantes que seria o fato causador por todo seu futuro negro. Kate com a ajuda dos X-Men consegue evitar o assassinato e retorna para seu futuro. Em uma aventura espacial no planeta da Ninhada, Kitty encontra um pequeno dragão alienígena que é predador natural da Ninhada. Kitty gosta tanto do dragão que o traz para a Terra e o chama de Lockheed. Mesmo com a sua boa atuação nos X-Men, Xavier decide transferí-la para os Novos Mutantes, a equipe recém criada por ele com integrantes da idade dela. Kitty se revolta com a decisão e o chama de idiota. Apesar desse capricho adolescente, a mesma já havia provado várias vezes ser capaz de se manter na equipe senior de Charles. Depois, Kitty passa a bajular o professor para ver se ele muda de ideia, até que Charles acaba a mantendo nos X-Men. Vários parentes e amigos dos X-Men, incluindo a irmã de Colossus, Illyana, são sequestrados pelo vilão Arcade. Depois que os X-Men derrotam o vilão Illyana passa um tempo na mansão, Kitty passa a cuidar de da jovem e a conta várias histórias de ninar baseadas nas suas aventuras com os X-men Kitty não aceita bem as mudanças em Ororo, que depois de conhecer Yukio, fez um moicano passou a adotar roupas e atitudes mais agressivas. Kitty não a reconhece mais como sendo a mesma Ororo. Kitty promete a Caliban que se ele ajudasse os X-Men a salvar Anjo, ela ficaria com ele para sempre nos esgotos dos Morlocks. O inocente Caliban aceita e os X-Men recebem a ajuda do pobre mutante. Um tempo depois, os Morlocks capturam Kitty e Masque simula a morte da jovem transformando uma indigente morta em uma cópia identica a kitty, e criam uma festa de casamento para Caliban e Kitty. Os X-Men chegam para salva-la, porém mesmo contra sua vontade aceita casar com o feioso Caliban por sua antiga promessa, porém a generosidade e amor que Caliban tem por Kitty a libera da dívida esperando que volte algum dia por vontade própria. Mas Kitty inicia um namoro com Colossus. Ororo chama kitty para conversar e resgatar a forte amizade que as duas tinham. Kitty passa a aceitar as mudanças de Ororo. Lince Negra O sensei de Wolverine, Ogun, sequestrou Kitty Pryde e através de magia alterou sua personalidade transformando numa grande ninja contra Wolverine, ele consegue recuperar a consciência dela e mata Ogun. Sua consciência retorna mais muito do aprendizado ninja que Ogun lhe passou permaneceu. A partir de então Kitty Pryde passou a ser conhecida como Lince Negra. Apesar de ser alguns anos mais velho, Colossus se sentia inseguro por ser um inocente garoto do campo e Kitty muito mais inteligente. Ficava inseguro também com a amizade de Kitty com Doug Ramsey (Cifra), que tinha a mesma idade e mesmos gostos. Colossus acaba se envolvendo com Zajhi e confuso sobre o que sente, termina com Kitty, que ficou arrasada. Durante o Massacre de Mutantes, Kitty salva Vampira de um ataque do carrasco Arpão mas é atingida. O ataque como efeito colateral a impedia de voltar da forma intangível para a humana, vivendo como uma fantasma viva e, em pouco tempo, as moléculas de seu corpo se distanciariam cada vez mais até se dissipar por completo. Foi salva por uma máquina criada pelo Reed Richards, que conseguiu estabilizar seu corpo mas seus poderes ainda não estavam em perfeitas condições e agora seu estado natural era intangível e tinha que se concentrar para condensar. Excalibur Quando os X-Men supostamente morreram em Dallas, Kitty ainda estava se recuperando na Ilha Muir. Pouco depois ela entrou para o Excalibur, a equipe mutante britânica. Ao fazer 15 anos decide entrar para a faculdade e passa para Oxbridge, na Inglaterra. Porém a universidade preocupada com a adaptação da garota por ser muito mais nova e não freqüentar colégios, ter apenas aulas particulares durante anos resolveu a enviar durante seis meses para um colégio preparatório. Kitty Pryde acompanha Peter Wisdom em uma missão pessoal. Kitty aos poucos vai percebendo que Wisdom tem um bom coração apesar de nao admitir e vai se apaixonando por ele mesmo ele sendo uns 10 anos mais velho. Wisdom é capturado e salvo por Kitty que se beijam. Estavam prestes a namorar quando Colossus vai até a ilha Muir visitar Kitty. Porém vê os dois se beijando e, em um momento de ciúmes espanca Wisdom ferindo-o bastante. Piotr e Peter Wisdom saem gravemente feridos da batalha. Kitty enraivecida, dá uma bronca em Peter que decide permanecer na equipe. Kitty começa a namorar com Wisdom. Após a morte de Illyana, a Espada Espiritual ressurge em Kitty e tenta dominá-la. Além disso, O ressurgimento da espada chamou o interesse de algumas seres, como Gravemoss que pretendia roubá-la para possuir mais poder e Lancina que queria destrui-la. Amada Sefton é convocada por sua mãe Margali Szardos para salvar Kitty e não deixar a espada cair em mãos erradas. Amanda ajuda Kitty a derrotar o perigo e entrega a espada a Margali, sem saber que ela também tinha interesses malígnos pela espada. Um outro integrante, Warlock dizia ser Douglock, a mescla dele com Doug Ramsey, o Cifra. Depois de um tempo, Kitty vai tirar a limpo essa história e entra no tumulo de Doug para conferir. Seu corpo ainda se encontrava lá, contradizendo Warlock. Tempos depois, Kitty termina o namoro com Wisdom por eles serem muito diferentes. O Excalibur termina depois que Capitão Britânia e Meggan se casam e Kitty, Colossus e Noturno retornam aos X-Men. X-Men (Novamente) Kitty se apaixona por um técnico de uma estação espacial que na verdade era um NEO disfarçado, ao fugir ela rouba um traje espacial e cai na Terra. Quando Colossus sacrificou a sua vida para salvar a humanidade do vírus legado, Kitty foi até Rússia onde espalhou suas cinzas. Mekanix Depois da morte de seu pai, vitima de uma grande tragédia em Genosha onde tiveram 16.000 mortos. Kitty não aguentou, sua vida estava cercada de mortes (Cifra, Illyanna, Colossus.) Resolveu desistir da vida de heroína e foi para a faculdade de Chicago para se dedicar aos estudos e tentar uma vida próxima do normal. Surpreendentes X-Men Lince Negra é convidada a retornar aos X-Men para participar da equipe principal. Tem sérios problemas de aceitar Emma Frost na equipe e vive desconfiada dela, querendo desmascará-la. Emma revela que Kitty foi chamada a pedido dela, por nunca ter lutado ao seu lado e que estaria inclinado a observá-la caso traísse a equipe. Kitty responde que quando pensa no mal, ela imagina a face de Emma. E assim passa a dividir a mesma equipe com quem mais odeia. Fica em choque quando, em uma missão reencontra Colossus que não estava morto, a cinzas que ela jogou na Russia não eram dele. Os dois passam a trabalhar novamente na mesma equipe e logo voltam a namorar. Descobre que Loockheed é um agente secreto que trabalha para a E.S.P.A.D.A e que vigia os X-Men desde o seu retorno. Morte Em um planeta chamado Grimamundo, Kitty fica intangível e entra no Retaliador, um suposto míssil com 16 Km de comprimento apontado para a Terra. Ela pretendia desativá-lo mas logo percebe que o projétil não possui circuitos internos, apenas quilômetros de espesso metal alienígena, o que a exaure severamente. Quando chega à ponta oca, Kitty desmaia com o esforço e o lançamento se inicia, aí que percebem que não é míssil e sim, uma bala. Os principais heróis da Terra se mobilizam para impedir a bala que destruirá seu planeta mas são afetados pela magia que protege a bala. Kitty está fraca pelo metal alienígena que a afeta e se sente mesclada a ele. Frost entra em contato telepático com Kitty tentando fazê-la sair da bala, mas Kitty estava fraca demais e o momento de trégua acaba com a rivalidade entre elas, Kitty se sentia doente e presa como se o metal a quisesse lá dentro. Sem ver mais opção de sobreviver, Pryde utiliza seu poder ao máximo transformando a gigantesca bala em estado intangível que atravessa o planeta Terra inteiro e parte a esmo e em grande velocidade pelo espaço sideral. Cada um de seu jeito sente a perda de Kitty: Wolverine enche a cara, Colossus contempla o espaço imaginando Kitty e Emma não consegue se segurar e cai em prantos. Retorno a Terra Durante suas pesquisas com o Alto Evolucionário para tentar reverter os danos do Dia M, Magneto localizou a bala gigante onde Kitty, ainda viva, estava presa. Sem ter o que fazer, Magnus deixou a bala seguir seu rumo, mas memorizou o fato acreditando que seria importante posteriormente. Meses mais tarde, Magneto se uniu aos X-Men em Utopia, mas não conseguia obter a confiança de seu líder, Ciclope. Magneto, então, subiu ao topo do Monte Tamalpais e usou seus poderes para trazer Kitty Pryde de volta a Terra, quase morrendo no processo. Kitty nota que voltara de alguma forma a Terra e percebe todos os seus companheiros X-Men a rodeando. Ela tenta abraçar Colossus, mas acaba atravessando-o, pois não consegue ficar tangível novamente, assim como não consegue falar. Kitty é colocada numa unidade de contenção e o Clube X recebe a missão de ajudá-la a voltar a ficar tangível. Ponto de Ruptura Quando os refugiados do Grimamundo chegaram à Terra, liderados por Kruun e Haleena, encontraram hospitalidade na Utopia. Kitty, juntamente com Colossus, conhecido pelos Grimamundianos como o Senhor do Poder, visitou o acampamento para apoiar os refugiados. Kruun, que queria ganhar de Colossus, tomou a intangível refém Lince Negra usando uma daga de metal do Grimamundo que conseguiu cortá-la. Depois de lutar contra Colossus, Kruun rastreou Kitty em Utopia, até que ela foi ao Laboratório-X do Clube-X, onde foi morta e revivida como sólida por Haleena durante um ritual de missão solo onde ela se sacrificou. Ela foi revivida pelo mesmo ritual por Kruun, que era forte o suficiente para sobreviver. Essência do Medo Quando Kuurth atacou São Francisco, os X-Men não conseguiram detê-lo. Magia usou seus poderes para se teletransportar, Colossus e Kitty Pryde para o Cosmos Escarlate e se encontrar com Cyttorak. Illyana disse a Cyttorak que Cain Marko o traiu e agora serviu outro deus. Cyttorak tirou o poder de Marko, para Magia se tornar seu novo avatar, mas Colossus interceptou, tornando-se o novo Fanático, muito para o descontentamento de Kitty, que acabou rompendo com ele para o bem. Instituto Jean Grey Wolverine já teve o suficiente de Scott usando crianças como soldados e decidiu recomeçar a escola e os lados foram levados. Kitty tomou a mão com Logan, e tornou-se a diretora da Escola Jean Grey. Seu primeiro dia envolveu Bamfs, Clube do Inferno, Krakoa, Sauron e Wendigo. Kitty ficou chocada por encontrar-se aparentemente grávida de oito meses. Descobriu-se que ela não estava grávida, mas as coisas eram muito pior: seu útero continha drones de Brood. Essas Broods estavam tentando matá-la. Os X-Men recuaram para o tamanho microscópico e lutaram contra a Brood dentro do corpo de Kitty. Uma Kitty infectada foi a força para lutar por sua vida enquanto as Broods começavam sua invasão. Mais tarde, ela foi incapacitada por um nome estrangeiro Starblood, que revelou que a história de Kitty com a Brood fez dela a distração mais eficaz, e a Brood estava prestes a atacar seu alvo real: Broo. Kitty foi injetada com a penicilina do centauro para matar a raça restante dentro dela. Nova Escola Xavier Kitty eventualmente deixou a equipe X-Men de Wolverine e a Escola Jean Grey porque seus companheiros não confiarem em suas decisões durante o evento apesar de tudo o que ela desistiu. Ela tomou o time de X-Men deslocados com ela, e juntos, se juntaram a Ciclope e seus X-Men, na Nova Escola Xavier Para Jovens Superdotados. Pouco tempo depois, Kitty conheceu os Guardiões da Galáxia, a jovem Jean Grey foi sequestrada e tentada pelo xi por seus crimes quando sua contrapartida atual se tornou Fênix. Depois que a aventura terminou, Kitty começou um relacionamento de longa distância com o membro dos Guardiões da Galáxia, Senhor das Estrelas. Vórtex Negro Depois que Senhor das Estrelas foi sequestrado por um grupo de mercenários conhecido como o Time Blade durante uma de suas datas de longa distância, Kitty roubou um Quinjet e entrou no espaço para resgatá-lo. Kitty conseguiu salvar Peter do chefe do esquadrão, que foi revelado como o pai do Senhor das Estrelas. Para irritá-lo, Peter e Kitty decidiram roubá-lo. O item que eles acabaram roubando foi o Vórtex Negro, um artefato incrivelmente poderoso com a capacidade de melhorar os poderes de uma pessoa para a escala cósmica. Para decidir o que fazer com isso, eles chamaram os Guardiões da Galáxia e dos X-Men. thumb|180px|letf|Senhor das Estrelas pedindo Kitty em casamento Durante o conflito que se seguiu, o Vórtex Negro terminou nas duas mãos X-Men e as mãos de Guardiões, habilmente capacitadas, depois com o império Kree e de volta para J'son. J'son usou o Vórtex Negro em seu aliado Thane para encerrar todo o planeta Spartax em uma construção âmbar, como parte de uma aliança com a Brood, para deixá-los ter o planeta. Uma vez que os heróis recuperaram o Vórtex, Kitty Pryde submeteu-se ao seu poder para poder colocar todo o planeta através da sua carcaça âmbar e salvá-lo. Depois que a poeira se instalou, Kitty não só permaneceu com seus poderes cósmicos, mas também o Senhor da Estrela o convidou para se casar com ele e ela disse que sim. Guardiões da Galáxia Pouco depois de o Vórtex Negro ter desaparecido, Kitty descobriu sobre a eleição de seu noivo para ser o novo Rei do Império Spartax. Apesar de suas dúvidas sobre levar o emprego, Kitty tranquilizou-o de que o apoiaria, independentemente da decisão que ele tomasse. Peter decidiu aceitar a decisão do povo Spartax e tornou-se seu novo rei, deixando os Guardiões, bem como seu papel de Senhor das Estrelas. Kitty permaneceu no lado de Peter por oito meses, mas suas obrigações crescentes e exigentes acabaram por fazê-la sentir-se sozinha e zangada. Ela encontrou consolo em seu trabalho com os Guardião da Galáxia e logo decidiu assumir a velha identidade de seu noivo, Senhor das Estrelas. Isso fez Peter irritado porque ele acreditava que ela estava tentando fazê-lo parecer mal de propósito. Ambos tiveram uma queda e Kitty deixou Spartax para se juntar aos Guardiões, sob a liderança de Rocket, como Senhor das Estrelas em tempo integral. Ela passou os próximos oito meses viajando com a equipe e protegendo a Galáxia. Ela lutou contra Yotat, o destruidor e conheceu o Corpo Knowhere em algum momento durante esses oito meses. Um dia, depois de derrubar uma nave espacial Chitauri, os Guardiões recuperaram um artefato estranho. Como eles não confiavam na Terra para lidar com tecnologia desconhecida, Kitty sugeriu levá-la ao Spartax, onde Peter poderia ajudá-los a identificar o que era. Depois de chegarem, eles foram atacados por uma criminosa acusadora de Kree chamado Hala, que os acusou de destruir o império Kree e queria vingança. Kitty tentou lutar contra ela, mas ela era imune a seus poderes. Hala quase ganhou a luta, mas Kitty conseguiu resgatar toda a equipe e colocá-los no subsolo, lá eles se reagruparam e decidiram salvar Peter, que foi pego como refém pela acusadora feminina. Uma vez que o resgataram, voltou e derrotou Hala; Yotat ressurgiu e atacou-os, mas ele foi derrotado mais uma vez. Depois que ambos os inimigos foram presos, o conselho chegou à decisão de remover Peter de seu cargo de rei. Kitty ajudou-o a escapar e a se juntar aos Guardiões, pois ele era marcado como um homem procurado novamente. Sua reunião não durou muito quando velhas feridas reabriram entre eles e ambos decidiram deixar o time por um tempo. Depois de ter sido convencida por Rocket, Kitty decidiu chamar Peter e tentar compensar, no entanto, as coisas não terminaram bem quando se encontraram novamente e ambos se separaram em termos mais desfavoráveis. Naquele momento, cada um recebeu uma mensagem de Tony Stark pedindo-lhes para entregar o Penultimate Nullifier para Hank Pym. Descobriu-se uma armadilha do Colecionador que contratou o ex-matador Senhor Raksor, o Skrull, para enganá-los dentro da fortaleza do colecionador. Dentro de Kitty foi forçada a lembrar-se de toda a luta com Peter, mas depois de finalmente contar toda a história em uma entrevista privada com Colecionador, ela conseguiu enganá-lo e escapou com Peter no espaço, mas logo seu navio foi deixado sem poder e não comunicativo , apenas flutuando no espaço. Sentindo que eles morreriam em breve de asfixia, Kitty e Peter finalmente falaram sobre seus problemas e se perdoaram. Rocket e Groot eventualmente os resgataram e decidiram retomar sua relação. Depois disso, eles receberam informações sobre um planeta Badoon que era escravizar alienígenas. Os Guardiões decidiram libertá-los e separados em grupos de dois. Kitty foi com Peter e infiltrou o planeta. Depois de ver a extensão do que o Badoon estava realmente fazendo e lembrando a maneira como seu povo foi tratado de volta à Terra, ela deixou a missão para destruir o lugar completamente e sem piedade. Isso levou à captura de Peter Quill, que foi atacado durante a agitação. Em vez de voltar para os Guardiões, ela foi sozinha para resgatá-lo. Eventualmente, o resto dos Guardiões chegou e assumiu o controle do planeta. Retorno À Terra e X-Men Depois de libertar o planeta, os Guardiões receberam uma chamada de Carol Danvers solicitando sua ajuda na luta contra Tony Stark. A equipe votou se eles deveriam voltar para ajudar Carol, Kitty a votar sim. Uma vez lá, ela tentou se comunicar com sua velha equipe, os X-Men, mas não recebeu resposta. Então ela aprendeu a verdade sobre toda a situação da Guerra Civil da boca de Peter, incluindo a captura de Thanos, e foi convidada por ele a manter essa informação secreta de Gamora. Apesar disso, Gamora finalmente descobriu e teve uma grande queda com Quill. O resto dos Guardiões também se sentiu traído e decidiu sair. Kitty, no entanto, escolheu ficar com Peter e permaneceu no lado dele e de Carol até a conclusão da luta entre o último e Homem de Ferro. Quando tudo acabou, ela decidiu deixar Peter como o resto dos Guardiões, embora em seu caso, ela nunca forneceu uma explicação por que. Ela voltou para sua cidade natal em Chicago, decidindo se aposentar da vida heroica mais uma vez e viver uma vida normal. Mas algumas semanas depois que ela se instalou, Tempestade a chamou para se encontrar e, uma vez lá, ela pediu a Kitty que se juntasse aos X-Men, desta vez como líder do time. Kitty teve suas dúvidas no início, não querendo se envolver em mais negócios de super-herói. Mas depois que ela foi ao Limbo para ver a escola, as lembranças de seu passado como X-Man junto com um sentimento de não direção para a escola a convenceram a se juntar novamente à equipe. Seu primeiro ato como líder era trazer de volta a escola, não para Westchester, mas para a cidade de Nova York, onde eles não se esconderiam mais. Mais tarde, enquanto fazia parte dos estudantes em uma viagem a um museu de arte, ela teve um encontro com Peter Quill que não terminou muito bem, apesar disso, ela estava disposta a manter contato com ele ainda, mas Quill recusou. PODERES E HABILIDADES Poderes Faseamento / Intangibilidade : Kitty possuía a capacidade de atravessar matéria sólida e objetos , passando seus átomos através dos espaços entre os átomos do objeto por meio do qual ela estava se movendo. Desta forma, ela e o objeto pelo qual ela estava passando poderia fundir temporariamente sem interagir , e cada um saia ileso quando Kitty tinha acabado de passar através do objeto. Este processo foi chamado de " phasing ". Quando Kitty foi progressiva , ela era , para todos os intentos e propósitos, intangíveis. Assim, quando atacada , ela poderia mudar para um estado de " phasing " ( mesmo que ela não estava no momento passando por um objeto) de modo a permitir que se aproxima projéteis ou explosões de energia para passar por ela sem causar danos . Kitty passa através de objetos com a mesma taxa de velocidade em que ela estava em movimento antes que ela "entrou " nele. Após seus ferimentos graves nas mãos dos Marotos durante o Massacre de Mutantes, estado gradual de Kitty tornou-se seu estado natural. Ela só continua sólida , concentrando-se , e volta a seu estado faseada se que a concentração é interrompido. *Seletiva Intangibilidade : Permite que tornar outros intangíveis e fazer outros objetos intangíveis , fazendo-os passar através de outros objetos sólidos maciços facilmente , tais como edifícios , aviões e trens. *Elemental Intangibilidade : Permitir ataques elementais para passar sem causar danos através dela , como água, fogo, terra, ar, energia, eletricidade, e até mesmo um raio. *Interrupção física: Kitty pode facilmente danificar matéria tangível , passando através dele. *Noncorporeal Fisiologia : habilidades intangiveis de Kitty para torná-la praticamente intocável. *Andar no Ar e na Água: Usando sua habilidade phasing / intangibilidade , Linece Negra pode andar livremente sobre o ar e na água. Na verdade, ela poderia usar sua habilidade de andar sobre a água eo ar a partir do solo para os andares superiores de um edifício , como se estivesse subindo uma escada. *Faseamento / Intangibilidade Extensão: Desde o primeiro uso de seu poder phasing , Kitty foi capaz de eliminar a roupa junto com ela mesma. Através da prática , ela aprendeu a eliminar outros objetos junto com ela mesma , sem danos a eles, e em um ponto faseada toda uma equipe de X- Men. Ela também pode permitir que alguém tão grande como Colossus consiga "andar no ar" junto com ela. No entanto , ela teve que manter contato físico com as pessoas ou os objetos que ela faseada junto com ela mesma para o efeito a trabalhar com essa outra pessoa ou objeto. *Camouflage : Kitty pode facilmente dobrar para as cores de seu ambiente e os ambientes imediatos , fazendo-a praticamente invisível a qualquer coisa vista a olho nu . *Sombra Camouflage : Line Negra também pode tornar-se completamente invisível e oculta nas sombras . *Interrupção eletrônica: Ela poderia eliminar através de qualquer objeto material, até mesmo as pessoas que vivem . Quando ela gradualmente através de um objeto com um sistema elétrico , o processo interrompido funcionamento do sistema. *Resistência telepática : Seus pensamentos eram altamente errático quando faseada como se não houvesse nenhuma mente para afetar telepaticamente . *Cloaking : Kitty pode esconder-se e outros a partir de qualquer tipo de visão óptica.... Habilidades *Especialista em Artes Marciais: Kitty possuía experiência moderada das artes marciais do ninja japonês e samurai. A jovem Pryde demonstrou grande conhecimento de métodos ninja de combate quando ela estava possuída mentalmente pelo Ronin Ogun. Com a posse sobre, Kitty esqueceu o conhecimento de técnicas de ninja que ele deu a ela, mas ela manteve o conhecimento dos métodos orientais de combate a ensinou por Wolverine. *Formação de Dança: Ela continuou a ter formação em dança sob a tutela de Stevie Hunter, e foi muito ágil. *De nível Genius Especialista Computador: Kitty era um especialista no campo da ciência da computação, demonstrando de nível gênio aptidão para a programação, modificar e diagnosticar quase qualquer sistema de computador: mesmo aqueles de humano desconhecido e origem extraterrestre. Ela usou suas habilidades em muitas situações de combate de alta tensão para grande efeito, e em combinação com sua habilidade mutante para interromper sistemas elétricos que ela era um adversário formidável para qualquer inimigo contando com tecnologia avançada. Ela era o ponto de igualdade e de seu ex-parceiro de hacking Cypher (falecido) cujo dom mutante para idiomas concedeu-lhe habilidade sobre-humana, no mesmo campo. Multi-lingual: Ela também fala fluentemente japonês, russo, Shi'ar, Skrull, e alemão. (A maioria, se não todos eles, foram aprendidas telepaticamente, seu uso de Skrull, pelo menos, foi usado brevemente depois de ser aprendido e então não mencionado novamente.) Nivel de Força Humano normal com o exercício regular moderado. Fraquezas Vulnerabilidade Mística: Enquanto phasing Kitty ainda estava vulnerável a ataques místicos, no entanto. A eliminação progressiva Limitações: Desde que ela era incapaz de respirar enquanto "dentro" de um objeto, ela só poderia continuamente fase através de objetos sólidos (como quando ela viajou de metro), enquanto ela podia segurar a respiração. Materiais mais densos foram mais difíceis para a Kitty para a fase através de, às vezes causando sua dor. Solidificando enquanto em um objeto pode causar ferimentos graves se não a morte. Como é uma habilidade ativa, se ela não pode ver um rápido ataque, ela não pode fase através dela, um fato que o mercenário conhecido como Deadpool, uma vez explorada quando ele bateu-la (tomando-a pela surpresa), a fim de provocar Wolverine em lutar com ele para sua diversão. PERSONALIDADE E APARÊNCIA Personalidade *Questionadora, desconfiada; *Sensata com doses de rebeldia; *Fala o que pensa, custe o que custar; *Polímata (viciada em estudar). *Animal de estimação -Lockheed; *Sua banda favorita é a Cats Laughing. Aparência Cabelos castanhos cacheados, mais baixa e menos encorpada que a maioria das super-heroínas. NOTAS * Em 1978, o canadense John Byrne fez o primeiro rascunho de Kitty Pryde. Não teve nenhuma mudança significativa em sua aparência e nem em seus poderes até sua publicação. Byrne pensou nos codinomes Sparrowhawk, Kittyhawk, Sprite, Spirit e Ariel; sendo escolhidos os codinomes em negrito. Sua aparência foi levemente inspirada na atriz Sigourney Weaver (a estrela da série cinematográfica Alien) e em uma vizinha judia que ele teve nos tempos em que ainda morava no Canadá. *'Significado de Ariel:' É uma personagem da peça A Tempestade de William Shakespeare. Ariel, o espírito servil e assexuado que pode se metamorfosear em ar, água ou fogo. Tinha como seu total oposto o disforme Caliban, um escravo em terra. *'Lince Negra:' O Apelido de Katherine Pryde é “Kitty”, que em inglês quer dizer “gatinha” (o diminutivo de gata). Quando ela abandona o antigo codinome de Ariel e adota Lince Negra, queria dizer que deixou de ser criança. De “gatinha” se tornou um “gato das sombras” No Brasil, por falta de termos mais apropriados, essa referência se perdeu e traduziram shadowcat como Lince Negra mesmo. *'A verdadeira Kitty Pryde:' Em 1973, o desenhista e roteirista John Byrne estudava na Alberta College of Art, e uma de suas colegas na faculdade se chamava … Kitty Pryde! Isso mesmo. E segundo a lenda, Byrne tinha pedido a ela para criar um personagem com seu nome. A personagem foi publicada em 1980, foi bem recebida pelo público e não demorou muito para ela tornar-se membro regular dos X-Men e uma das favoritas dos fãs. Por causa disso em meados de 1980 a Sra. Pryde (a verdadeira, que agora ganhava a vida como artista plástica) recebeu pelo correio um pacote, cheio de gibis dos X-Men e de artes originais, e que trazia uma cartinha com a seguinte mensagem: “Para Kitty, a verdadeira. Obrigado pelo uso do nome. Assinado: John Byrne” Mas a verdadeira Kitty Pryde ficou fula da vida com a homenagem! Cada vez que ela ia expor os seus quadros em alguma mostra ela era obrigada responder a nerds babões se o nome dela tinha alguma relação com a personagem da Marvel, e quando se tornou professora de artes os alunos tinham a manha de levar gibis para ela autografar! Mas, o Tempo é o senhor da Razão, e hoje a cinquentona Senhora Pryde se conformou com a fama involuntária. *'Cats Laughing:' Numa história do Excalibur, Kitty diz que sua banda favorita é uma banda real chamada Cat’s Laughing. A única diferença é o apóstrofe que não existe na banda. Ao que parece, Claremont é amigo de um dos membros da banda. *'Sat-Yr-9 e Kitty Pryde:' Ao ser perguntado no seu forum o sobre a “relação maternal” que Sat-Yr-9 tinha com Kitty, Alan Davis disse : aspasI knew Chris had some plan for Sat Yr 9 to corrupt Kitty and that the various Cross time versions of Saturnyne were attracted to Kitty, I had no idea what, if any, the goal of this relationship was to be. I just played it as a lesbian affair. Kitty the innocent victim of a wicked woman– I thought all of scheming was just a ruse to keep Kitty interested. I mean, the Hellfire Club isn’t really into world domination thats just a play to get the women to dress up as dominatrix… Isn’t it?” fonte: http://www.alandavis-forum.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=59#wrap *'Grande Mancada:' Claremont escreveu uma história na revista do Wolverine onde Kitty Pryde impediu a transmissão elétrica dos nervos de Vampira ao atravessá-la assim como faz com aparelhos eletrônicos. O que é um grande absurdo já que nunca seus poderes funcionaram dessa maneira antes. O fato foi ignorado em outras histórias. *'Lince Negra é uma NEO?:'De acordo com um holograma, de integridade questionável, testemunhado por Wolverine, o bebê chamada Katherine Pryde foi substituída em seu berçário por uma bebê Neo, isso consequentemente, faz crer que a Kitty Pryde que conhecemos possa ser uma Neo. Os Neo praticamente não aparecem mais nas histórias e até hoje nada foi desenvolvido sobre essa história. *'Homenagem:' Foi em Superaventuras Marvel #29 (Novembro/1984). Desenhada pelo John Byrne. Na estréia do Clube do Inferno, quando os X-Men levaram a pior. Foi em X-Men Extra #69 (Setembro/2007). Desenhada pelo John Cassaday. No último ataque do Clube do Inferno aos Supreendentes X-Men. Qualquer semelhança entre as imagens não é mera coincidência. Uma homenagem de um John para outro. Causa Nobre (fonte: Omelete) *Douglas E. Sherwood, editor da Oni Press, resolveu convidar todos os ilustradores e quadrinistas que conhece para levantar fundos para o Centro de Tratamento de Hemofilia da Oregon Healh & Science University, em Portland, EUA. O resultado é uma série de desenhos inéditos com a famosa personagem, que foram a exibição semana passada em Portland na comics shops Floating World Comics. Mais de 70 artistas – incluindo nomes como Bryan Lee O’Malley, Farel Dalrymple, Corey Lewis, Vasilis Lolos e Jeffrey Brown – contribuíram com ilustrações. O dinheiro arrecadado com a venda dos desenhos, vai ser doado pelo Sherwood ao Centro de Tratamento. blog com os desenhos: http://fullofpryde.blogspot.com/ LINKS REFERÊNCIAS *Marvel Database: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-616) *Protocolos Xavier: https://protocolosx.wordpress.com/2008/11/14/lince-negra/ Notas de Rodapé Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Membros dos X-Men Categoria:Membros dos Novos Mutantes Categoria:Membros dos X-Men (Passado) Categoria:Membros dos X-Men (Nova Escola Charles Xavier) Categoria:Seres Cósmicos Categoria:Mutantes Pós-Guerras Secretas Categoria:Membros do Excalibur Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Membros dos Guardiões da Galáxia Categoria:Membros da S.H.I.E.L.D Categoria:Membros do Circo de Horrores Categoria:Membros das Luzes Categoria:Membros do Esquadrão Paladino Categoria:Membros dos Cavaleiros de Wundagore Categoria:Inteligência Dotada Categoria:Personagens (Terra-616) Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Estudantes do Instituto Xavier Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Treinados Por Wolverine Categoria:Faculdade da Escola Jean Grey Categoria:Intangibilidade Categoria:Ressuscitados Categoria:Vôo Categoria:Líderes Categoria:Força Normal